Combine a Field Trip and Sickness
by MercyMae
Summary: And what do you get? Disaster. Complete Disaster. -Peter finds out he's going to Stark Industries for the Decathlon field trip. Before the trip, he spends the weekend at the Stark Tower. It was fun and rejuvenating to hang out with his friends and the Avengers. Then a few days later, he gets sick. Stubborn AF, he still goes.
1. Chapter 1

**The good ol' Field trip Fic. And Sick fic too.**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Can't wait till this is over," Peter muttered, drumming his fingers on a desk. It was Friday, and all he wanted to do is be Spider-Man, sleep, eat, hang out with Mister Stark in the lab and maybe watch a movie. His friends were also coming over on Saturday, so he was looking forward to the weekend.

Aunt May was on a two day business trip that weekend and Peter was beyond thankful that Tony Stark was able to take care of him this weekend or he wouldn't have survived being alone.

"Me too," His best friend agreed, sighing as well.

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but another voice interrupted him.

"Okay Decathlon team, listen up!" MJ's voice filled the room filled with classmates, including Peter and Ned.

They settled down and looked at their captain.

"Next week we'll be going on a field trip," she announced to everyone.

"Where? An alley way?" Flash asked sarcastically. His friends snickered behind him.

MJ glared at him, eyes burning through his soul. "Stark Industries, ya jacka**." She was lucky enough that the teacher wasn't in the room.

Everyone's eyes widened and Peter mentally groaned. Of course. It always had to be his mentor's industry. Ever since he's gotten an intern at SI, he's gotten closer to Tony Stark in return. Peter didn't dream in a million years he would work for Tony Stark.

But, he was happy and so was Mister Stark. He didn't know why Tony Stark personally ask him to be his intern. He was just a kid from Queens with radioactive powers.

Flash had his mouth gaped open for a second, obviously surprised.

MJ smirked. "What's wrong, Flash? Something caught in your throat? Be a dear, and close your mouth, you'll attract flies." Now it was time to for Peter and Ned to snicker.

She cleared her throat, and passed out pieces of paper to everyone. "Anyways, I'm be passing out permission slips to everyone and I need them by next Monday. Good? Good."

MJ handed one to Ned and Peter, giving them a sly smile before continuing to pass them to the other students.

"Dude!" Ned exclaimed, reading the piece of paper. "I can't believe we're going to Mister Stark's industry!"

"Me neither," Peter grumbled, folding the permission slip and stuffing it into the backpack. "I just hope he doesn't embarrass me."

"I highly doubt that, dude. For all we know, he could be beating Flash's ass," Ned joked.

Speaking of Flash, the boy unexpectedly slung an arm around Peter's shoulders, giving a sh*t-eating grin.

"So freak, ready to finally be exposed?"

"To what? Your breath?" Peter asked innocently. Flash unslung his arm and Peter thought he finally left, but instead, earned a fist to his lip. It wasn't too hard, but enough to split his lip a bit. Though, thanks to his quick healing abilities, it wouldn't last that long and just scab later on, but would probably scar over time.

"You better watch it, Penis, "Flash warned, fist tightening. "Stark Industries don't accept liars."

"Dude, leave him alone!" Ned shoved him away from his friend.

"Aww, that's so cute," Flash mocked. "Having the fatso to defend you."

Peter was so ready to punch Flash in the gut, but he kept his composure, reminding himself that his strength will definitely leave more than just minor injuries (more like Major) on the bully.

"Hey, do you really want to be suspended from decathlon team, or what?" A monotone voice butted in. Flash instantly paled and turned around to see Michelle glaring at him.

She held up a hand, not letting Flash even sputter a word. "Don't say anything, just get out of my face."

"Whatever," Flash mumbled, leaving the group.

Michelle walked in and gave Peter a tissue.

"Thanks MJ," Peter said, taking the tissue from her hand.

"No problem, loser." MJ smiled and gave a light pat on Peter's shoulder. "We still on for tomorrow?" She asked, looking Ned and then Peter.

"Yep!" Peter said happily.

"Sweet, I'll see you two losers later." With that, she left the boys.

Peter smiled absentmindedly, watching Michelle walk away. She was so beautiful.

"You totally have the hots for her," Ned teased, smiling when his friend's cheeks turned a subtle pink hue.

"N-no I don't!"

Ned raised his brow. "Riiighhht. Keep telling yourself that."

He laughed when Peter punched his shoulder lightly.

"Shut up..."

"Never!"

Peter's phone buzzed and he took it out, looking at whoever texted him.

 _Mister Stark: Hey kiddo, I'm outside the parking lot. Meet me there._

Peter smiled and texted him back.

 _Peter: Okay! Be there in a sec!_

He pocketed his phone and smiled at Ned. "Gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay dude! See you. Take care of that lip of yours."

"Thanks! Bye!" Peter waved.

Peter ran out tell doors and spotted his dad's car that definitely stood out most of the cars that were parked.

He rushed to the car and slid into the passengers side.

"Hey Mister Stark!" Peter said, throwing his backpack in the back seats.

"Hey kiddo-"

Tony was only on his Starkphone when Peter climbed into the car. But when he turned his head to greet his kid, his face morphed into horror.

"Kid! What happened to your face?!" Tony asked, phone forgotten as he ran a thumb over the boy's busted lip.

Peter winced and backed away from Tony's thumb.

"I just got into an accident, no worries," Peter reassured him but he only frowned.

"Kid, these things don't happen randomly." Tony tried prying.

Peter shook his head. "It's nothing, Mister Stark! I swear!"

Sighing in defeat, Tony let go of the subject (for now) and turned on the car.

He swiveled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"Besides that, how was your day, squirt?"

"Good! Though, I do have a field trip next Friday and I need you to sign a permission slip by Monday," Peter explained, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Oh?" Tony glanced at the spiderling. "Where to?"

"Oh-um..." Peter bit his lip, "Stark Industries," he murmured.

"What?" Tony asked? Leaning a bit on Peter's side.

"It's your industry, Mister Stark, and I know you heard me the first time!" Peter huffed annoyingly.

Tony chuckled. "I know."

"Oh, and thanks for letting me stay at your compound for the weekend," Peter quipped. "and also letting my friends come over too."

"No problem, kiddo. You're always welcomed at Tony Suite, and your little friends too." Tony grinned when Peter rolled his eyes.

When they arrived at the tower Peter's busted lip was already healing. Although, it didn't mean that Tony was prying questions out of him. Soon, he'll find out...he always does.

* * *

The next day, MJ showed up first.

"Hey, loser," MJ greeted Peter. The boy smiled sheepishly. "Hi, MJ"

"Hey! Theres my intern's girlfriend." Tony quipped, coming out of nowhere. "Welcome back."

"Mister Stark!" Peter blushed and MJ smirked slightly. Tony laughed out loud and waved his hand in dismissal as he walked into the kitchen. Peter turned to MJ again and rubbed the back of head with his hand. "Sorry about that," he said.

"Its alright, loser," MJ said. "Your cute when you blush." That made Peter turn bright red. Tony was able to hear everything and he had to stifle his laugh.

"Oh," Tony sighed. "The joys of young love."

"Mister Stark!" Peter repeated, his red face turning to Tony.

The billionaire held up his hands in surrender. "My apologies, sir. Allow me to excuse myself and you can chill out with your girlfriend," He replied. Peter started glaring at him and MJ started howling with laughter. At least Michelle was enjoying this.

"Yeah, please show yourself out," Peter murmured, pointing to the lab.

Tony gasped and placed a hand in false pain. "Ouch, my own kid kicking me out of my house. After all we've been together. _I'm shook."_

"Oh my _God_ , Mister Stark!" Peter groaned, while MJ was stilling laughing.

Tony grinned and pointed at MJ. "At least I make her laugh."

"Definitely, Mister Stark," MJ said, gaining her composure.

"Whatever." Peter rolled his eyes, but a small smile crept up on him. It was true that Michelle and him weren't truly dating each other, but when he gets the courage to ask her out, it'll be worth the wait.

Unfortunately, Tony was still hanging out in the kitchen, absentmindedly scratching his head and sipping cup of coffee. Peter wondered if this man will become this normal. That'd take a miracle.

The elevator dinged and Ned rushed out with a huge grin on his face. MJ smirked and Peter waved at his best friend.

"Ned!"

"Peter!"

"Hello."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and slowly turned around to see Tony in the middle of this kind of chaos. Peter groaned, "You ruined it."

"How did I ruin it? Its like you haven't seen each other in years," Tony smirked. "Is this some type of meme?" Peter shook his head in embarrassment. He could definitely tell that Tony was trying to catch up with Gen Z.

The teenagers blinked.

"Well, that was awkward," MJ proclaimed. Everyone laughed and eventually, Tony left inside his lab.

"Finally! He's gone." Peter blew out a breath of relief but froze when he heard his mentor's voice through a speaker.

"Not entirely..."

"For the love of-!

* * *

"Do you think Mister Stark could hear us now?" MJ said plainly.

"God, I hope not," Peter sighed.

"Wow, I didn't expect for Mister Stark to embarrass you that much," Ned laughed, hauling his backpack on Peter's bed. MJ put her's in the corner, where it was neatly packed. "Yeah, but I like him," MJ said, grinning slyly when Peter's cheeks turned red. It wasn't the first time they visited the compound with Peter. Some days when they went there was for school homework or projects. Others were at Peter's apartment or his friends houses.

Though, they mostly liked the compound better. But every time they went here, Tony has made it his goal to embarrass Peter with his friends.

"He's been like this since I've met him I thought things would get better..." Peter said quietly.

"All dads are like that," MJ rolled her eyes. "That's what dads are for, apparently."

"Mister Stark isn't my dad," Peter sighed, sitting on his desk chair while MJ and Ned decided to sit on his bed. "He just likes to joke around you guys. You are my friends and therefore tries to be cool. Although, he's already freaking awesome."

"Like dads," The girl muttered.

"Will Pepper be home tonight?" Ned asked, trying to change the subject. Peter nodded, "Yeah, Miss Potts says she'll be home by 4."

"Maybe his wife can contain him," He joked. Michelle snorted in return. "Yeah, I don't think Stark is ever gonna stop embarrassing you."

"What about the field trip? Do you think he'll embarrass you there too?" Ned implored.

The spiderling shrugged but his facial expression changed slightly. "Either he's gonna ignore it, but you guys know how he gets. If anything, he might brag about me, which I don't really like."

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just don't want anyone to feel like I'm special or anything," Peter said.

They bowed their heads in thinking process. Maybe for Stark, Peter was special to him, but it doesn't mean he wants to be found out. Privacy is big for Peter (Especially when he's Spider Man) and him being introduced to the world might overwhelm him.

The boy shook the training thoughts and looked at his friends with a grin.

"Moving on, want to play on the switch? We can play some _Super Smash Bros: Ultimate._ I heard Clint got it," Peter said. MJ and Ned smiled at each other and nodded. They got up and let Peter lead the way.

"By the way, I'm so beating you," MJ said. Peter scoffed, "In my dreams, MJ. Right Ned?"

"Yeah! Peter is gonna beat you just like those criminals he fights!" Ned beamed, slinging an arms around his friend's shoulder. Peter grinned and MJ just rolled her eyes. "You two losers are like brothers from different mothers," she said, grabbing a controller.

"I mean, we were best friends since grade school. Its only fair," Peter said, grabbing another controller and then handing it to Ned.

"Yep! And you're like...Peter's girlfriend that doesn't know yet but-oof!" Ned was cut off by a very flustered Peter who shoved an elbow in his stomach. Ned rubbed the sore area.

"And I thought your dad was the only one to tease you," MJ smirked.

"Shut up!" Peter huffed, sitting on the couch and ignoring the fact that she called Mister Stark his dad. Ned joined them and they started the game with out word.

* * *

Eventually, Clint and Steve came up when the teens were battling each other.

"Hey, kiddos! Mind if I join ya?" Clint asked as he jumped on the couch. Peter made some room for them and handed him the controller. "Be my guest...I can't beat MJ in this game," Peter grumbled.

"Pftt, don't worry kid, I'm a master at this game," Clint said.

MJ craned her head towards Clint with a opposition look. "Is that a challenge?" She asked. Clint made eye contact towards her, his eyes daring the girl. "Try me," he replied. The girl grinned mischievously. "Its on."

"This is their fight of their lives," Ned said quietly to Peter who nodded.

"Why is this game so important?" Steve asked as he sat down next to MJ who was solely focused on the screen. Clint was staring just as harder.

Ned and Peter gasped, putting a hand to their hearts, mocking pain.

"Super Smash Bros is literally the greatest games of all time! People literally bet on each other to see who wins," Peter responded, leaning a bit to Steve's side. "You have to have good eye coordinates, and stability for your hands too," Ned said, earning an agreeing nod from Peter.

Poor Steve was literally confused by the whole thing, so he turned his head to the screen and watched the whole endeavor.

"Damnit!" Clint yelled, while MJ pumped her fists in the air. She won.

"Language," Steve scolded.

"Tell that to Michelle," He grumbled. MJ just smirked and her controller to Steve.

"Why don't you play. Ned your on."

"Here," Ned said, turning on the Manuals on the screen. "The controller is basically how you control your player. Then if you press this button, you jump and then moving is the rotator."

"Ah," Steve said, pressing random buttons. "This technology is advanced."

"You sound like Thor," Peter deadpanned.

"Cut him some slack," Clint waved his hand in the air. "He's like 75 years old."

Steve glared at him.

"Hold back, Steve," Peter joked, patting his shoulder. The soldier rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the TV.

* * *

Unfortunately, Ned won.

"Sorry about beating you," Ned said, nervously laughing. Steve patted him on the shoulder and smiled. "No problem, son. Its not like we're betting on this," He then turned to Peter. "Right?"

Peter rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous smile back. "Definitely not."

Though, Clint made a bet already. And sadly, Peter lost. So now he owes Clint a day off from his kids. Joy. Don't get him wrong, he loves the Barton kids, but they can be a rambunctious group to handle.

In all honesty, he knew that Steve wouldn't win this one, but it worth the shot.

Clint was silently dancing behind Steve's and Ned's back, smirking at Peter with a victorious glare.

Peter rolled his eyes and flipped him off, earning a snort from MJ. Then Clint stuck out his tongue and flipped him off too. Alas, Steve managed to catch that and he frowned. "Clint! What did I tell you? Put an example for the younger generation!"

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. Good example his butt. The kids already knew all the curse words and also known to flip people off.

"Sorry, _mom,_ " Clint emphasized.

Steve was known as the mom of the household.

Scratch that.

Steve _AND_ Pepper were the moms of the household. And no one can deny that. Steve probably gave out band aids to people he hurt, and probably make them eat healthier while Pepper would scold Peter or Tony for being reckless sometimes.

 _"Its tough love," Pepper says one time._

Speaking of Pepper, she walked in with her heels clicking on the hard floor. Everyone froze to see the woman in her formal clothes, hair in a bun and still stunning.

"Hi guys, did I interrupt anything?" She asked, looking at Peter and then her friends. Clint shook his head and hopped to the vent that was above them. He was more scared of her than Steve. "That's my time to leave!"

Peter groaned, "Mister Stark says not to do it!"

"Your dad sucks then!" Clint called out from the vents. With that, Hawkeye was gone.

"He's not my dad!" He retorted.

"Tony is seriously gonna kill Clint," Steve said worriedly. This wasn't the first time Tony had ranted about Clint being in the vents, but the bird guy kept doing it. Whether from his own amusement or everyones annoyance.

"Do you think he'll fall out like last time?" Peter asked.

"If he does, then I hope it's not on the food," Pepper responded, sighing and looking at the opened vent.

Their questions were answered when a loud bang came from the hall and then yelling was heard. Then, Clint ran out of the hall and out the door with Tony running after him with a wrench in his hand.

"Uh-huh..." Ned scratched the back of his head. "I think Mister Stark found him..."

"No kidding," MJ murmured.

"That's to be expected," Pepper said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Welcome to the Compound, do you want your refunds?" Peter waved his hand dramatically. MJ and Ned laughed.

Tony came back a bit breathless after chasing Clint out his room. He ignored everyone's stares and went straight to couch where he plopped himself on it and groaned. Peter chuckled and plopped right next to him, poking his shoulder.

"Doing alright, Mister Stark?" he asked.

"Bird brain fell on top of my lab table...again," Tony mumbled. Steve sighed, "I'll go find him." And then he walked out, leaving his friends wordlessly staring at them and Pepper smiling slyly.

"Well...at least he didn't fall on you," Peter lightly joked.

Tony snorted, and looked at Peter with a small grin. "Yeah."

"Well, that was quite the moment," Pepper smiled, heading to her husband. Tony smirked while Pepper planted a kiss on his head.

"It could've been worse," Peter mumbled.

On cue, Natasha Romanoff stepped in the room with her work out clothes on. She nonchalantly looked at everyone and used her thumb to point behind her.

"Why is Clint running and Steve chasing after him?" She asked.

"Chased him after he fell on my lab table," Tony said plainly.

Nat clicked her tongue in understanding and turned her to head to see 3 teenagers standing there. Though, she knew all of them from previous times they hung out here, so she gave a small smile as a greet.

"Maлeнький паук, its good to see you, as well as MJ and Ned."

"Hey, Nat," Peter greeted back. "Were you training?"

Nat nodded. "Sam, and Bucky were with me training, but I think they headed off somewhere."

"Did you beat their butts as least?" Ned asked, earning a elbow in his stomach from Peter.

"She didn't beat us." Came the voice of Sam Wilson. Nat raised her brow at him, and then at Bucky who emerged from behind Sam. "You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Sam huffed.

"Last chance to admit," Nat warned.

After a few moments of contemplating, Sam held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, yeah, Nat killed us."

"Called it," Ned exclaimed. MJ snorted and looked at Nat. "Its girl power," she said.

The Russian spy smiled. "The girl is totally right."

* * *

It was only a few hours after that MJ and Ned had to leave for home.

"I'll see you on Monday, loser," MJ said, smiling slyly at him. Ned nodded, "Yep, same with me."

"Yeah, I had a great time with you guys. I'll see you on Monday," Peter waved a goodbye and shut the door behind him. Happy were taking them home, so he didn't bother escorting them down.

Peter watched the elevator close, before turning around and walking to the couch and all but collapsing on it.

"Well that was eventful," Peter's voice was muffled in the couch pillow. A few moments later, he felt a flick on the back of his head. He jerked his whole body, falling off the couch with a "oof" and then a groan.

He saw Mister Stark hovering over him with a sly grin.

"My bad," he faked apologized.

"You knew that was going to happen." Peter mumbled, sitting up. His senses didn't alert him with the people he was close. That including his friends, Aunt May and Mister Stark.

Tony chuckled, but soon went silent. The billionaire bit his lip and sighed. "Look, I didn't know if I was making you uncomfortable about this morning, but I want to say sorry if it did."

Peter blinked. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, Mister Stark. Embarrassed me, yeah, but my friends think your funny. So I can't complain."

"You made yourself a good little group," Tony said. "I'm proud of you."

The spiderling smiled and looked out the huge window. "Yeah, I have some great friends," he softly said.

"Alright, I ordered some Thai food for the team. Lets eat some dinner. I bet you're starving." Tony raised his brow. On cue, Peter's stomach rumbled unhappily.

"You know me so well," the boy joked.

"Yes, yes I do."

* * *

Peter slammed the very expensive car door and let the tinted windows roll down. Peter smiled, "Thanks again for letting me stay at the Tower. I'll see you Friday."

"No problem, kid. Like I said you're always welcomed there. I mean it," Tony replied seriously. A warm, fuzzy feeling coursed through Peter's body.

"I'll also see you at your little field trip too." Tony smirked when Peter's smile faded a bit and turned into a frown.

"Please don't embarrass me," Peter pleaded.

Tony waved his hand in dismiss. "Fine, fine. But no promises when it comes to the Avengers."

"Got it. Bye, Mister Stark," Peter called out, running into the entrance, his backpack swaying back and forth. Tony chuckled and drove out.

Tony didn't know why he's gotten so attached to Peter, or his friends. It was odd, but in all honesty he was having the time of his life.

* * *

The week passed through quickly and before everyone knew it, tomorrow was the field trip. May already signed the permission slips, much to Michelle's amusement and Peter's nervousness.

He just prayed that Tony Stark and the Avengers wouldn't make an appearance, because he already knew that they love being a protective family towards Peter. And every family has an embarrassing family member. Unfortunately for Peter, his whole family is embarrassing.

But that's okay, he still loves them immensely.

It was at the Decathlon practice when he started feeling woozy and sickly. Mr. Harrington started blabbering about the plan for the field trip and everyone was listening to his boring speech.

He shook it off, thinking it was probably the cafeteria food, but it got worse over time. His head pounded, making him slightly dizzy.

Turns out, Michelle and Ned eyed him with a concern written all over their faces.

When Decathlon practice was over, Peter sluggishly strapped his backpack to his back and exited without any word. Of course, Ned and MJ followed after him.

"Hey nerd, you feeling alright?" MJ asked as she caught up with him. Peter nodded tiredly and kept walking like a zombie. Ned quickly followed up the question. "You sure? You look pale," he murmured.

"Probably because Penis is nervous about tomorrow. I would be if I was lying about having a internship," Flash's voice stung into Peter's ears. The asshat smirked as the group stopped.

Michelle and Ned turned around, eyes blazing with so much annoyance. "Frick off, Flash," His best friend hissed.

"Whatever," Flash shrugged nonchalantly, and leaving the group. They could hear Flash's friends snicker with him.

"Come on, we're coming with you," Ned said, grabbing Peter's arm.

"No, 'm fine." Peter complained, weakly taking back his arm.

"No, you're not," MJ said firmly.

"But 'm Spider-Man. Don' need no help," He mumbled.

"Yeah, no. We're taking you home." MJ said after Peter ran into the door.

"Fine," Peter complied.

* * *

"Hey, honey! Did you forget you key-hi MJ and Ned. What are you doing here?" May asked as she greeted them from the door. The two were beside Peter who was groggily mumbling something.

"Is he okay?" May asked worriedly, letting his friends haul Peter to the couch. The woman placed a hand on his forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever, but he is definitely sick," She said, withdrawing her hand and walking into the kitchen. She returned with a cup of cold water and a blanket.

Laying the cup on the coffee table, she flew the blanket over Peter's now shivering form.

"Tomorrow is the field trip," MJ sighed.

"He's too sick to come!" Ned exclaimed. MJ nodded, "I already know that, ya dunce. But that doesn't mean Peter won't try to go."

"Both of you are right," May murmured, glancing at Peter who fell asleep immediately. "but I don't think we'll be able to stop him doing that."

"You're right," Both of them said. They all knew that Peter is a stubborn kid. He would go to school even when he was severely injured. That was just him.

"I know someone who could keep an eye on him." May lightened up and fished out her phone. "Keep an eye on him, I got a call I need to make."

She left when they nodded.

May immediately pressed the call button under a contact named: _Tony Stark_

The line was picked up immediately, revealing a cheerful Tony Stark.

 _"Hello, Miss May, how can I be of assistance?"_

 _"I need your help,"_ May said seriously. The line was quiet for a moment.

 _"Is something wrong?"_ His voice becoming more serious. May sighed. _"Peter is sick, but you know how he is. He won't stop for anything. And sickness won't bring him down when its school related."_

 _"Ah, I see,"_ Tony replied.

 _"Listen, I'll try to coax him into staying home tomorrow, but if he goes, can you just check on him once in awhile. If he's that sick, can he just...stay with you?"_

 _"Of course May. He's always welcome here and you are too. I'll go tell the Avengers to look out for him too,"_ he said instantly.

 _"Thank you so much, Tony."_

 _"When it comes to the kid or you, I'll do anything to help."_

May laughed. _"Again, Thanks. I'll talk to you later. I got a sick kid to convince."_

 _"Good luck."_

With that, they hung up. Peeking from around the corner, she saw MJ crouching in front of Peter's slumbering form and dabbing a cold washcloth on his forehead and Ned coming back from the kitchen with some tea.

May smiled.

She already knew Peter's future wife and future best man.

* * *

 **Woah! Hello everybody. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The beginning wasn't exactly field trippish, but I promise Next chapter will be the field trip and uh-oh...Peter's sick. But at least he has some great friends and Avengers as his protective family.**

 **(Also, please review and let me know! Yeah and if you see any grammar mistakes, please let me know as well!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cue the Avengers to make their appearance!**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

"May," Peter coughed, slinging his backpack on. "I'll be fine, really. I'll just keep it cool," he reassured, but his voice was really raspy.

"Pete, I know you want to go, but you really shouldn't, you could get other's sick-!"

"I'll be in the background," He asserted her firmly.

May opened her mouth to protest, but clamped her lips in a firm line, already knowing that Peter was being legit serious. Nothing could stop him.

 _Stubborn child,_ May thought.

"Fine, but if you get too sick, I will personally drag your ass out of the tower and make you stay home, got it?" She said.

"Fine," Peter conceded.

"Good." May nodded, satisfied.

Peter left a few minutes later, stumbling a bit and forgetting to lock the door on the way out. May blew out a breath she's been holding and took out her phone. She quickly sent a text to Tony.

 _May: Couldn't convince him. Your turn._

Tony immediately replied back, as if he was waiting for the text.

 _Tony Stark: Don't worry, already have everyone on board._

 _May: Good luck._

The woman lowered her phone and sighed.

"I swear, Ben. We raised one stubborn kid," she whispered. It wasn't a good or bad thing. Peter would do anything.

* * *

"I can't believe you came," Ned deadpanned, looking over at Peter who seemed to have dozed off.

Peter shook his head and faced his best friend. "M fine, just gonna not talk much. Jus' stayin' in the background. 'S all good."

"Your slurring, Parker," Michelle tested, book in one hand and a thermos cup in the other. She shoved the thermos cup in his hands. "Here, I made you tea. Ned has some cough drops for you," she said.

Peter looked at his friends. He smiled slightly. "Thanks guys. I owe you."

"Damn right you do," MJ sighed.

They were about to board onto the bus, when an annoying voice broke their train of thoughts.

"Aww, look who it is! Sick Penis Parker. I hope you brought tissues for your tears and snots," Flash sneered, walking past them and going into the bus. Michelle and Ned fumed at him.

"Gonna kill him," Michelle whispered threateningly.

"Count me in," Ned agreed.

"You can't. 'M Spider-man, s'ppose to protect, even if he's a dick," Peter replied hoarsely.

Ned raised a brow at him. "Pete, you are literally sick. Spider-Man probably can't use his web shooters without groaning in pain," he said bluntly.

"Rude," Peter mumbled, sipping the thermos cup. Ned was right though, he would wince as his sore arms would protest any movement. Hell, even lifting this thermos cup made his muscles feel like jelly.

"Lets just get on," Michelle said, leading Peter into the school bus.

* * *

The ride on the bus was just Peter blinking blearily, trying really hard not to throw up when watching cars zooming pass them.

"You okay?" Ned asked who was sitting next to him. Peter nodded. "Cough drop," he whispered. Ned hastily took off his backpack and unzipped the second pouch, revealing some lemon cough drops.

"Thanks," he croaked, taking one of the cough drop and popping it into his mouth.

Michelle was in the front seat. She turned her body and faced the boys.

"Did you drink the tea?"

"Yes, MJ," Peter sighed.

"Good." She plopped onto her seat again. He could see her curly head above the backseat. Hearing the pages turn as she continued reading. "She's so pretty," Peter mumbled tiredly.

Ned already knew that Peter was randomly mumbling things without even noticing it, which was concerning but interesting at the same time.

"Yeah? Think your going to marry her?" Ned asked.

Peter nodded and hummed. "Yeah. She'll look so pretty."

"Will I be your best man?" Ned asked hopefully.

"Course, Ned. Your m' best friend," he murmured. Ned smiled and looked over at MJ who was still reading, but a small smile crept onto her face. Yeah, Michelle already heard.

"Well, well, future Michelle Parker," Ned joked quietly.

"Shaddup," Michelle smiled, looking at the worn out boy. "I don't want to spoil it."

Ned couldn't contain his laughs.

* * *

Peter was sound asleep when the bus pulled in front of the Stark Tower, and unfortunately Ned had to shake him.

Peter blinked wearily and rubbed his eyes balls with his knuckles. "M up, what's going on?" He asked, looking out the window. Oh right. He was on a field trip to Stark Industries.

"Can't I just take you up to Mister Stark and he can let you rest?" Ned asked.

"No!" Peter exclaimed, awake as ever. "I don't him to to worry, I'll be fine, Ned."

Ned bit his lip but nodded, guiding him out the bus. Michelle joined them and stood closely beside Peter. He was stumbling a bit, but trudged on. When they entered, a nice woman greeted them at the door.

Peter squinted and looked closely with his exhausted eyes.

Pepper Potts.

He mentally groaned and tried to be as small as possible.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Stark Industries!" She said aloud. Everyone clapped and cheered while the threesome just backed away slightly from the noise. Pepper's eyes scanned the whole class and spotted the group. Michelle she recognized and Ned too. In between them was Peter, looking absolutely wrecked.

She looked over at them with worry, but continued talking.

"I am Pepper Potts, I will be touring your class for today. You can refer me as Miss Pepper or Miss Potts," She said, eyes still on Peter's form.

Cindy Moon's hands shot up.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you actually the wife of Tony Stark?" She asked. Pepper chuckled and nodded in response. "Yes, I am. Shall we continue? We haven't even started the tour yet," she smiled and led the group to the front desk.

Pepper grabbed a handful of lanyards with large cards hanging. She held them up and then passed them out to Mr. Harrington and other students to pass them out.

"These Lanyards will help you enter that door." She pointed to the door that had a scanner. "We have 3 status classifications, not including the Sigma cards. Yours is for manufacturers and Tour groups, such as yourselves," she explained. All them looked at their lanyards with wonderment. They had their pictures on and above their pictures had the status and the Stark Industry logo with it.

Sigma was their status. Except for Peter's, Ned's and MJ's.

Abe raised his hand and Pepper pointed at him. "What are the other lanyards do, and are there different colors to decipher them?"

Pepper smiled sweetly. "That's a good question. While yours is white, meaning its a Sigma card, the highest status is the Alpha lanyard. Meaning that the card has access the whole tower. Only Tony Stark, and two other people have that lanyard. The color is my badge, which is blue. The next one is the Omega card. This purple card grants access to the Penthouse section of the tower and their rooms, that including the gyms here too."

"Gyms?" A class mate asked.

Pepper nodded. "For the Avengers to train. Moving forward, after the Omega is the Gamma. Gamma is for Scientists, engineers and techs that work here. They have access to other labs other than Tony Stark's and Bruce Banner's labs."

The class murmured to each other. MJ and Ned glanced at each other nervously when Flash raised his hand with pride. Pepper nodded for him to ask the question, already feeling that the boy was trouble.

"Do you accept interns that are still in high school?"

Pepper frowned. "No we don't. We accept interns during their college course as a part time job."

Peter could see Flash smug look burning right through him. He groaned tiredly and let his friends walk with as everyone got into a single line.

"Cindy Moon, White Sigma, Welcome." A feminine, but robotic voice greeted them when the girl's card was scanned. "That would be FRIDAY. Tony Stark's personal AI. She runs all the data in the Stark Tower. Say hello FRIDAY," Pepper suggested.

"Hello, everyone," FRIDAY said.

"Woah," Cindy whispered as she entered the door. Pepper was waiting beside the scanner, every so often peeking at the group at the end of the line.

"Flash Thompson, White Sigma, Welcome."

Flash smirked and entered proudly.

One by one, the classmates entered and it was already time for Peter and his friends to scan their own lanyards.

Michelle greeted Pepper and dropped her head a bit, gesturing for Pepper to do so as well. Pepper got the note and duck her head down.

"Is Peter alright? He looks really pale," Pepper whispered, looking over at Peter and Ned.

"Peter's sick." Michelle grumbled. "We need your help," she said, stealing a glance towards the impatient class.

"What is it?" Pepper asked, furrowing her brows.

"Do you think FRIDAY cannot announce our lanyards? Peter's already sick and if he gets overwhelmed, we'll be no doubt covered in vomit. If people know about our higher lanyards, its just gonna be recipe for disaster," she sighed.

Pepper looked over at Peter's sick form and sighed. "I still need you to scan your lanyards, but I can tone down the volume," Pepper said, albeit upset.

"It'll do, I guess," MJ murmured. She lifted her lanyard and scanned it. With the volume down, only the group were only to here. "Michelle Jones, Purple Omega, Welcome back." Friday's voice was much hushed.

"Ned was next."

"Ned Leeds, Purple Omega, Welcome back."

Peter yawned while getting his lanyard scanned. He didn't seem to notice that Pepper was frowning at him with worry glazing over him.

"Peter Parker, Alpha Blue, Welcome Back."

With that, everyone has entered and were already anticipating the tour. Pepper was leading the group to the first section.

While the CEO was talking about something about manufacturing, Peter blocked most of the words out. His head felt like a heartbeat, pounding over and over again. He didn't even realize that the group started moving and Ned and MJ were pushing him into the direction.

While walking to the next section, Flash stopped them, his look pure of disdain. "Why did Penis have a Blue lanyard? Did your friend, fatso hack into the data system? Well, answer it, Parker!"

"Shut up, Flash. Didn't hack," Peter replied.

"Yeah, right," Flash scoffed and leaned closer to Peter's face. "I'll expose you like the _freak_ and _liar_ you are." With that, Flash walked away.

"Damn." Peter looked at his friends. "I didn't expect that."

MJ rolled her eyes. "You've known Flash for half your life and you didn't expect that? Come on, loser."

"MJ's right. You let him make fun of you, and not to mention that he physically punched you before," Ned said.

"I can take punches, I'm Spider-Man," Peter whispered.

"But you're also Peter Parker." A voice said from behind. They turned around and saw Pepper frowning at them. The whole group was dispersed as they looked around. The only people that were in the middle were them.

Pepper walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"May was right. You are sick," Pepper sighed. Peter blinked at her, eyes widened. "She told you?!" He asked.

"She told Mister Stark and the whole Avengers," Pepper admitted. "but she and your friends are right. You're too sick to here right now. You know that," she said softly. Peter opened his mouth but shut it and sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I know..." Peter said.

"You can come up to the Penthouse," Pepper suggested. Immediately, Peter shook his head fretfully. "Then everyone will know that I'll work here!" He exclaimed, tensing up and looking at them with those tired eyes.

His friends and Pepper looked at him with wide eyes. He sagged his shoulders. "I-I jus' don't want wanna be overwhelmed...they'll keep asking me questions and someday...I'll just slip up," he muttered.

Pepper's eyes softened and eventually pulled Peter into a tight hug. No one seemed to notice them, they were all distracted.

"You're not going to slip up. Tony trusts you with his every being. You should know that, honey."

"I just don't want him to be disappointed," the boy confessed. They let go of the hug and Pepper smiled softly. "He's not. Just keep that embedded in your brain," she said. Peter rasped out a laugh started coughing again.

"Perhaps you should come up?" Pepper said again, but Peter shook his head.

"Can we just...get this over with and then we can go up to the penthouse?" Peter asked hopefully. Pepper glanced at his friends who nodded firmly, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"As soon as this is over, we'll bring him up," Ned said.

"Good, now next will be lunch time, so you three can rest up." Pepper walked away, leaving the group.

"At least Mister Stark wasn't here," Peter said. Michelle snorted, "Yeah, because he'll clean up your snot," she said sarcastically.

"Highly doubt that." Deadpanned.

* * *

The second floor they went were the artifacts that Tony Stark collected along the years of being part of the Avengers.

"Come along, children. There's much to see," Pepper hurried. The room consisted of a lot of glass walls protecting the artifacts. Pepper walked them over to the first wall, which had the first reactor.

"This here, class, is the first reactor Tony Stark source the first Ironman suits and also power up the Stark Tower. Though, it was longer needed as the years passed." Pepper explained, letting some students take a few pictures. It was lost before, but eventually they found it. It was oddly surprising, but they kept it here for history.

Stacey Quinn's hand shot through the sky. "Yes?" She asked.

"Whats its made out of?"

"Palladium, as well as all the other reactors," Pepper replied.

The class gasped in awe and went followed their tour guide to another glass window. Although, Peter never went down here before, he was quite surprised there was a Spider Man suit replica standing firm behind the glass.

"This," Pepper pointed to the statue. "Is Spider Man. Have you guys seen them before?" She asked, winking at Peter who was slyly smiling. Even though Ned has seen and actually wore the mask, he was still excited and MJ? Well, she looked at it with disinterest.

Betty Brant raised her hand. "We got saved by him in Washington D.C while at a Decathlon competition," she answered.

"Is he part of the Avengers or something?" Seymour O'Reilly asked.

Pepper shook her head. "As we very much would like for him to join, he declined an decided to hang low for awhile. Though, I'm sure that he'll return."

"How does Tony Stark know him so well?" Charlie Murphy questioned. Peter looked at his friends and then at Pepper who pursed her lips.

"Spider Man has the brains just like Tony Stark and can equally help with Stark's suit and technology. Spider Man's suit is Mister Stark's creation, with a added inventions from Spider Man. Like the web shooters," Replying as a lowly as possible. "Lets say we move on, hmm?" Pepper walked to another artifact and explained it.

While the class was gushing over an item, Pepper had the chance to glance at Peter and mouth, 'Too much?' with worry.

Peter just smiled and shook his head, despite feeling dizzy after wards.

He could see Pepper blowing out a breath of relief.

* * *

They visited the labs next, which had many radioactive machines, so they all wore safety goggles. Unfortunately, when Peter put them on, his whole goggles fogged up because of his watery eyes.

To which, Pepper noticed and was about to send Peter out, but he knew exactly what she was going to say and shook his head. The woman pursed her lips, but continued on talking about what the lab makes.

"Alright kids, I brought a very special guest to talk about the labs in Stark Industries! Let me introduce you to Bruce Banner!" Pepper crowed.

The class cheered as a sheepish Bruce walked beside the CEO.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Bruce or Banner, whatever you prefer," Bruce greeted.

"Why don't you talk about your latest creation?" Pepper suggested. Bruce smiled and walked around his lab. He held up a vial of liquid in his hands. Everyone gasped and stared in awe as he mixed it up with another vial, turning the concoction a deepish purple color.

"What does it do?" Someone asked.

The doctor smiled. "Juice," he answered plainly.

The class was the silent, even Ned and MJ had their eye brows quirking up. Well that was underwhelming.

"Juice?" Flash asked again. Bruce nodded, "Mostly for Captain America, so he can heal quicker and strengthen his abilities."

Everyone 'oohed' and looked at it interestingly.

"Is it harmless?" Abe asked.

Bruce nodded. "And delicious," he replied with a small grin. Pepper rolled her eyes, but a smile was creeping up. Michelle snorted in favor as Ned was chuckling. Peter was wondering why Bruce was here in the first place.

"Why don't we have a test taster? How about you in the red hoodie?" He pointed to Peter.

The boy was startled when his classmates looked at him, expecting him to rush forward, but he shook his head tiredly.

"Come on, kid, its _very healthy_ and _can make you feel better i_ f _you're sick or_ anything _,_ " Bruce said slowly.

"I'll try," Flash said immediately.

The gears in Peter's head churned and suddenly it clicked.

"No, I'll go." Peter brushed passed the students, hearing a vague huff from Flash. The man smiled at him with warm eyes. Obviously, Bruce knew that he was sick and decided to get him medicine to ease his sickness.

Dr. Banner gave him the vial and urged him to drink it. Peter gulped it down and instantly could feel the liquid settling in his stomach. He felt somewhat better after that, thanks to Bruce.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, placing a hand on Pete's shoulder.

The spiderling nodded. "It was good."

Bruce grinned. "Wonderful! I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Peter quickly turned away and went to the huddle of the class, where Ned and MJ were awaiting for him. As Bruce was talking about other things he made, Ned nudged him and asked, "Was that medication?"

"Yeah, I feel a little better, but my metabolism will burn it right through," Peter sighed.

"But, didn't Banner say that it for Captain America?" MJ questioned.

"His metabolism is different, but its the closest thing I could get without suspicion from the class," Peter explained.

Before any of his friends could answer, rough hands were on his shoulders again and was forced to turn around. Flash was seething at him, teeth bared and threatening. To which, Peter was slightly concerned about his teeth.

"Alright freak, why didn't you turn down when you obviously didn't want to do it?"

Peter shrugged nonchalantly. "Why not? Who wouldn't pass the chance to get a nice healthy drink," he responded quietly.

Flash scoffed, "Because you're pathetic and a weak _orphan_ ," the bully hissed. Now that stun Peter immensely. Tears produced in his eyes as Flash's devilish eyes seethed through his baby browns.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry-_

"Thompson and Parker!" Mr. Harrington scolded. "Be respectful to Dr. Banner."

The bully walked off and flashed a warning frown to Peter.

Bruce and Pepper looked at Peter who had a shocked expression and motionless body still yet to move. No one seemed to bother asking him if he was alright, except for his friends who were by his side the second Flash left.

Bruce still continued talking about gamma, but his eyes were staring at Peter. Pepper too.

When everyone seemed to be interested in Bruce's talking, Pepper had the chance to pull aside Peter and his friends without suspicion.

The boy's eyes were glossy, still not willing to cry.

"Hey," Pepper soothed, running a hand through the boy's curls. "I saw what happened, are you okay?"

Peter nodded robotically. No he wasn't. The word orphan seemed to have shut his brain completely. It spiraled around his thoughts. _Orphan. Orphan. Orphan._ Pepper and his friends shared worried glances to each other. Obviously, Peter was not okay.

"Why don't you three go to the cafeteria early? Bruce isn't finished yet, so I'll have to stay here, but I'm sure you know the way?" Pepper's lips tugged upwards softly.

Peter seemed to like that idea as he nodded and strolled quietly to the cafeteria with his friends.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Peter asked his friends after a few moments of silence. He didn't know why, but he could tell that his sickness spread towards them. MJ rolled her eyes, "Yes, we're alright, loser."

"But you guys look...sickly?"

"Probably just hungry," Ned assured.

 _I'm not the only one to be stubborn,_ Peter thought.

* * *

 **Gotta thank Bruce for helping out :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! Enjoy you guys!~**

* * *

They arrived at the food court and sat down on a lonely table. Peter had his head buried in his arms, while MJ and Ned got food for him and themselves. The medicine was already subsiding and now he has a full-blown headache and a unsettled stomach.

A few minutes later, the class arrived and went on to eat their food. Everyone was buzzing around about the tour and they seemed to have good moods. Everyone, except Peter.

Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

Groaning, Peter shook his head. "Flash, go away, or I will personally throw up on you," his voice muffled.

"Its actually Steve." Says a voice that no doubt was Steve Rogers. And then another voice he recognized. "And me, Bucky."

Propping his head up, he saw the two soldiers looking at him with worry eyes.

"What?" Peter didn't greet them, but cutting them to the chase, because he was _so_ done with everything right now.

Steve shook his head. "We just wanted to see how you're feeling. We heard that your sick, so Bucky made you some soup."

"Chicken noodle soup," Bucky quipped in, a small smile gracing his lips. Peter returned the smile gratefully. "Thanks you guys." Steve and Bucky sat across from Peter as he opened the soup.

It was that time when MJ and Ned returned and got their foods and a small soup container. "Well, looks like someone beat us to it," MJ said, placing the other soup down.

"Holy crap, its Captain America," Ned whispered, absentmindedly sitting down next to Peter. He plucked the spoon out of Ned's grasped and stirred the soup a bit before digging in.

"You've seen him before, loser," MJ said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"But during school," he argued.

Steve started chuckling. "Its good to see you again, son."

Ned made a noise.

"This is really good soup, Bucky," Peter complimented. Bucky beamed at him. "I'm glad you liked it. I used to make it when Stevey boy was sick."

Steve blushed, "Yeah...really was good."

Having something in his stomach felt settling and his throat was soothed with the warm broth.

Peter sighed in contentment, and soon relaxed. Unfortunately, a vent manifold opened and fell on top of their table. Then, Hawkeye fell through and landed on top of the table as well, startling the whole group.

The whole class stopped their talking when it happened, and they just stared at their table with shocked faces. The room was so quiet, they could hear a pin drop.

"Seriously?" Peter creaked, palms rubbing over his face. Clint smiled sheepishly and leaped up. "Sorry about that, kiddo."

Peter didn't even have time to open his mouth when there was an uproar from his classmates. They surrounded the table, prying questions and asking for a signature or photograph.

Even Steve was spotted and children went up to him. Bucky...eh, they were getting there.

"Too loud," Peter rasped out, covering his ears.

"Crap, crap...uh, hey everybody!" Clint yelled, getting the attention of the classmates. When he got their attention, he frantically look around and saw another vent. "Watch me jump to that vent right there!" He ran to the vent that was now above and everyone followed him.

Ned ran by his side. "Are you okay, dude?"

"Too loud!" Peter whined.

There was a loud, "Who wants to see Captain America fit in the vents?!" From Clint. Steve vehemently denied, but Bucky soon pushed him over, leaving the teenagers alone. His now full stomach started protesting.

He already knew that Ned was beside him and MJ rushing to get some water while Steve and Bucky and Clint were distracting the other classmates, but he felt a tender hand on his shoulder.

Blinking his eyes open from the bright light, he saw a red head woman looking down at him with worry.

"Nat?" He whispered.

"Yes, Maлeнький паук," Nat said, kneeling down in front of him. She frowned. "Are you sick?" Nat did hear that Peter wasn't feeling like his normal self, but she didn't expect to see Peter _sick_ before.

"Yes." Ned answered before Peter could deny.

"I think I already know the answer, but why are you here then?" The former Russian spy asked, brow raising up. It wasn't a secret that Peter Parker was one stubborn child.

"Because, I didn't wanna miss school," he muttered.

"Your health is more important than school," Nat scolded. Peter nodded feebly and saw MJ coming towards him with a bottle of water. "Here, drink up," She ordered. The bottle was uncapped as he let the cold water simmer down his really hot form.

There was a loud applause from the large group. Nat straightened up and saw Tony Stark standing near the other teammates. He was giving off his professional grin and wave, but she could tell that he was looking for Peter.

"Please tell me its not-"

"Tony Stark," Nat finished, looking over at the boy who groaned.

"Why me?"

His friends shrugged.

"I'll be right back you three," She said, walking over to the large crowd. Nat pushed her way through and stood next to Tony who instantly spotted her. They were both listening on Steve's lecture to always obey the rules. To which, everyone was listening, though Bucky and Clint were rolling their eyes.

"Did you find him?" Tony said in between Steve's talking. He wasn't able to find Peter earlier due to meetings, and though he still try denying, his wife suggested that she can help while he was at the meeting.

"Way in the back. His friends are with him," she murmured. Tony let out a breath and nodded. At least his friends were helping out.

"It was too loud for him, so they kind of stayed behind. I'm also getting the feeling that his friends are getting sick as well..." she added more quietly.

"What?!" He whispered-yelled.

"MJ looks pale while Ned is sweating. They both were...sluggish when I came around." She shrugged. Maybe Peter was sick and they were getting worried, but she's seen sickness and that was definitely not nervousness.

Tony inhaled and exhaled. "This is the last time I'm ever letting Peter go to a field trip _sick,"_ He seethed.

He looked around the crowd and saw a small exit. "You think they'll be to distracted for me to leave?" Tony asked. Nat looked at the small exit and nodded. "You got about 15 seconds before it closes," Nat concluded.

"Close enough," Tony said, slowly backing away and into the slit of the exit. No one seemed to notice as he made his grand escape. Tony walked away faster and a group of teenagers sitting on the floor. One was providing some water, the other patting Peter's back and Peter was covering his mouth.

The threesome looked up and lightened up.

"Mister Stark, thank _God!_ " Ned smiled. Tony flashed a small smile and knelt down before Peter. The boy looked up and Tony's face morphed into sympathy. Who knew radioactive children could get sick?

"Mis'er Stark?" Peter said as his hands were covering his mouth.

"Yeah, kiddo. Its me," Tony soothed, running a hand through the boy's messy curls.

"Should've stayed home," Peter muffled into his hands. Tony nodded firmly. "Damn right you should've," he sighed.

"Listen, kid, I think we shou-" Tony was cut off by someone tapping his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw a sleek student who had way to much gel in his hair, and wore the latest trend of men clothes.

"Yes?" Tony raised a brow.

"I'm Flash Thompson," he grinned mischievously. "I have a question, concerning about him." He pointed at Peter.

"What about him?" Tony asked incredulously.

"This student, Peter Parker, says he's a intern of yours, but we all know that's not true. Might I just add that he hacked into your data and stole a Alpha Blue card to gain access to all the parts of your tower."

When he finished, Tony was absolutely fuming. This boy...had the audacity to call _his_ kid a liar and condemn Peter for stealing a Alpha lanyard. Also...who names their child Flash?!

"Well, Mister Thompson," Tony said, trying to keep calm. "We do not accept Interns that are still in highschool. Only for college students, but-"

"Ha! In your face Penis Parker!" Flash jeered.

"What did you just call _my_ kid?" Tony lowered his voice threateningly. Flash's eyes widened and stumbled back. "Oh-uh, its just a joke, really!" He stuttered.

"Are you _sure_ about that?" Tony accused, stepping forward a bit. "Because it seems as if you were bullying my kid," he menaced. "Is that why he came home from a busted lip? Because of you?"

Flash started stumbling over his words as he tried to make an excuse, but Tony was having none of it as he raised his hand. Flash zipped his mouth up and stared at the billionaire. He gulped.

"Peter is my _personal_ intern," he scowled. "And no, he does not get me coffee or get clothes from the dry cleaners. He personally works on IronMan suits and helps around the lab. So if you _dare_ call my kid Penis Parker, I will and I _mean_ it, make sure you will never get into a good school."

Tony was getting already in the heat of the moment. As he was justifying, Peter was holding his stomach. He whimpered as he heard his mentor's voice loud and clear.

"Mis'er S'ark, please," he whispered. Peter's stomach churned in knots as he could definitely feel bile crawl up his throat. He swallowed thickly, licking his chapped lips.

Tony didn't hear him as Peter yelled, "Mister Stark!" And then he lurched forward before vomiting onto the floor and sadly, on his friends. The liquid splatted on the clean floors, which were no longer clean.

"Oh my gosh," MJ whispered, looking at her clothes. Ned was close to throwing up as well, seeing as he has a weak stomach.

Tony quickly turned around to see Peter sobbing, covered in throw up, along with his friends as well and completely a mess.

"Shit." Tony rushed by Peter's side and brought Peter to his chest, despite the warm, gooey vomit feeling on his suit.

Nat rushed forward and saw not one but 4 people covered in puke.

"Get them out of here," Tony said to Nat who nodded and scooted the people out. Steve and Bucky seemed to have caught on as they helped her while Clint poked his head out the vent and saw the teenagers and Tony on the floor.

"Nope's the way out," Clint said as he climbed into the vents again.

"M so s'rry!" Peter wailed, trying to back away from Tony, afraid he'll puke again. Tony shushed and placed a hand on the back of Peter's head, keeping it in place. "Its alright, kiddo. We'll make you feel alright."

"Guys...I don't feel so good," Ned murmured. Luckily, Ned had time to stand up and rush to the trashcan before barfing. Tony winced as he heard his kid's friend barf in. The next thing he knew, MJ looked at them with paleness and rushed to the next trashcan.

So great...he had 3 children that desperately needed new clothes, not to mention himself and get them checked out by the doctor.

Peter started heaving again and that was enough for Tony to haul Peter's arm over his shoulder and lift him up. "Okay, kiddo. One step at a time."

* * *

"Yes, Mrs. Leeds, they are perfectly alright," Tony sighed, looking over at the 3 teenagers on the couch with thick blankets over them. "Yes, I will make sure they will come back tomorrow," he said. "Okay, bye."

He hung up and rubbed his face with his calloused hand. When they got to the Penthouse, he put the 3 children in separate bathrooms and told them to get cleaned. After that, he got clothes for Ned and Peter while Pepper fished out some of her own clothes for MJ.

He even had time to send an email to Flash's parents. That kid was gonna get it. If his parents weren't gonna do anything about the boy's behavior, he'll do it on his own. That was a promise.

Pepper strolled in with her phone in hand. "Just got done talking to Mrs. Jones. Looks like they're having a sleepover," she said.

"How did we end up with 3 sick teenagers," Tony asked tiredly.

"Peter was first and he decided to spread it with his friends," she answered plainly. He chuckled nervously. "I hope that means I won't get sick?"

"Wouldn't bet on that," Pepper sighed.

The billionaire scoffed. "I never get sick."

* * *

"Can't believe I'm sick!" Tony grumbled as he crossed his arms to his chest while a thermometer stuck out his mouth. He was on the couch with the other sicklings while pouting.

"Stop complaining," Pepper scolded like he was a child. "At least you didn't throw up on your clothes."

"What about you, huh?" He shot back, wincing as a foot jammed into his stomach. He gazed at Peter who did that and also had his mouth open as he slept on. Michelle was sleeping upright with Peter's head tucked into her lap and Ned had his knuckles supporting his head as his elbow was propped up on the arm rest.

"I actually take care of myself and take vitamins," Pepper said, plucking the thermometer out of her fiance's mouth. She looked at it and tsk'd

"100.1, my dear. Looks like you're hanging out with the sick chicks."

"Ugh!" He jerked his head up.

"Just rest and I'll ask Bucky to make some soup for all of you." With that, Pepper left the group and Tony sighed in defeat. In all honestly, he hasn't gotten a regular sickness since he was a little child.

"I blame you all," He murmured at the teenagers.

He was startled when a small voice responded to him. "I know."

"Peter? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Tony asked. Peter lifted his dizzy head from MJ's lap and sat up to stare at Tony.

"You are loud when you're sick apparently," he mumbled. Tony rolled his eyes and slung an arm around Peter's sagging shoulders. "Haven't gotten sick since I was a kid. You ruined my perfect streak, kiddo." He joked.

"S'rry," Peter apologized. "for everything."

"Kid," Tony exasperated. "no need to be sorry. Its okay. I promise, but whats not okay is that this Flash person was bullying you."

The teenager went silent, but suddenly burst into quiet sobs. Tony cursed and scooted close to Peter and hugged him to his chest. Peter clung onto him as he sobbed in his chest, tears staining the billionaire's chest.

"H-he s-said that I-I was w-weak o-orphan and-and pathetic," Peter hiccuped out. Tony stiffened and could feel something tug inside his chest, like he wanted to wrap Peter in something soft and protect him from everything.

"Pete, you're not an orphan. You have a family," Tony soothed, rocking slightly. Peter just let out a small, watery sniff.

"Your my family," Tony said quietly, unknowingly letting his lips rest on the boy's head. "Always my kid, and always welcomed here."

"But I don' wanna be a burden," Peter mumbled, hiding himself in the man's crook of his neck.

Tony sighed. "You're not a burden, you're my kid and _my_ responsibility. I wouldn't have signed up with May to Co-parent you," he joked. Though, he was obviously serious when he said Peter was his kid. No doubt.

He didn't know if Peter was really coherent, considering that he was sick, but it seemed to relaxed the kid. Peter was lulled to sleep by his mentor's soft hum from his arc reactor.

The billionaire sighed in relief. Even though he was sick, he couldn't help but think of all the things he did with the kid. A child. No, a child who was bitten by a radioactive spider changed his whole damn life around. Of course...in a good way.

Tony has always wondered what he missed when Peter was a baby. First smile, first steps, first report card, first science project and first crush, and he was a bit disappointed that he missed those moments. It couldn't be avoided anyways. Peter wasn't his biological kid, but everything but that...he was everything Tony wanted in if he had a kid of his own.

"Night, Pete." Tony whispered, pressing a small kiss to Peter's crown and running a hand through the boy's messy curls. Yeah...Peter is a kid who changed a cold hearted man in a matter of days. And that was okay for Tony.

A few hours later, Pepper came in with a pot full of soup, thanks to Bucky. She looked up and gasped in awe.

Peter and Tony were leaning upright against each other. Tony's head resting on Peter's head and Peter nuzzling in the man's neck. She noticed that MJ moved from her spot, resting half of her body on Peter's and head on Tony's lap. Peter and MJ were holding hands despite them sleeping carelessly. Ned was able to outstretch his legs right next to MJ's. His head resting on the arm rest now and arm hanging off the couch.

It didn't take long for May to receive a picture from Pepper Potts. And no doubt, it was going to be framed.

* * *

 **Tony has some bad Karma. :)**

 **Eyyyy! I hope you enjoyed this Fic and please let me know what you think of it! Though, I've been thinking about doing another one...but its Road trip and WAY more longer than this. Please review and let me know!**

 **Thanks again and see you soon!~**

 **(If you see any Mistakes, please let me know. I can be a bit of a dunce when spotting mistakes!)**


End file.
